mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Chicago Overcoat
Chicago Overcoat is a 2009 American gangster film. The script was written by Brian Caunter, John W. Bosher, Josh Staman, and Andrew Alex Dowd; Caunter also directed. The production filmed in Chicago and wrapped principal photography November 29, 2007. Chicago Overcoat had its world premiere at the 45th Chicago International Film Festival on Saturday, October 10, 2009, with three sold out screenings and was brought back for an encore screening after being voted into the "Best of the Fest". The film went on to win "Best Dramatic Feature" at the 8th Garden State Film Festival, and "Best Cinematography" at the 7th Midwest Independent Film Festival. "Chicago Overcoat" is a Prohibition era slang term meaning "coffin" or cement shoes. Plot Lou Marazano was once a feared hit man, but his reputation has dimmed significantly twenty years after his retirement. Unable to help his daughter financially after her ex-husband fails to pay child support, he asks the street boss, Lorenzo Galante, for work. Though reluctant to give him the job, Galante sends him to kill several witnesses who will testify against D'Agostino, the mob boss. After Marazano sends flowers to the widow of one of the men he kills, Ray Berkowski, a veteran cop, reopens a case that involved a string of murders from the early 1990s. Though discouraged from investigating, Berkowski and his partner, Ralph Maloney, stake out the second target. Picked up at the scene of he crime, Marazano does not talk, and the police are forced to set him free when his girlfriend and her neighbors provide an alibi. Worried that Marazano may talk in order to avoid jail time, Galante orders him killed. Marazano stays a step ahead of his former friends, and he is able to kill the crew sent to assassinate him. Knowing that he must also kill Galante, Marazano heads to Galante's bar, where Galante threatens Marazano's family. Unmoved by the threats, Marazano kills Galante and offers his gold watch to an elderly man. When the elderly man is taken in by the police as a potential witness, they spot the distinctive watch and realize that they have enough evidence to arrest Marazano. Meanwhile, Marazano collects the money from his job and receives his final target: the police captain. Meanwhile, Maloney takes over the investigation once Berkowski became frustrated with the department's red tape. When their captain says that he has important information to share, Maloney and Berkowski, who has returned to active duty despite his cynicism, meet him in private at a parking lot. Unknown to the others, Mazarano tails the cops. Revealing that he is corrupt, the captain shoots both his subordinates. Before the captain can finish off either man, Marazano kills him. As Marazano turns to leave, Berkowski and Maloney attempt to stop him. In the ensuing gunfight, Berkowski accidentally kills Maloney. Enraged, he chases after Marazano, whom he blames for Maloney's death. When Berkowski confronts him, Marazano kills him. At his daughter's house, Marazano gives her all the money and urges her to leave the city, which he also plans to do. Cast * Frank Vincent as Lou Marazano * Kathrine Narducci as Lorraine Lionello * Mike Starr as Lorenzo Galante * Stacy Keach as Ray Berkowski * Armand Assante as Stefano D'Agostino * Danny Goldring as Ralph Maloney * Tim Gamble as Harold Greene * Martin Shannon as Sammy Delano * Barret Walz as Elliot Walsh * Gina D'Ercoli as Angela Casso * Robert Gerdisch as Michael Casso * Rick Plastina as Angelo Perelli * Mark Vallarta as Joey Casso * Jack Bronis as Joe Barbone * Michael Guido as Frank Salerno * Ray Toler as Philip Rossi * Ulises Acosta as Rodrigo Category:Movies Category:2009 films Category:Chicago Outfit Category:Films about fictional mobsters